


Joining the Autobots

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After an amazing round of training, Optimus decides it is time to welcome a new recruit onto the team.





	Joining the Autobots

Megabee huffed as she finished the final level of her simulated battle. She had tried for ages to beat it, and now she had finally done it! She felt utterly exhausted, but very pleased with herself! She had been trying to beat that level for as long as she could remember, and now she had done it! She felt on top of the world, or as the humans would say, she felt on cloud nine. She quickly logged a note in her chronometer, with a little note next to it and smiley face. She couldn’t believe that she’d completed it!

“That was very impressive!” A deep and baritone voice called out to her, causing her to spin around and her optics to go wide in shock, as the one and only Optimus Prime was stood there, with a very large smile on his face. She could hardly contain herself! The one mech she had idolised all her life was right in front of her. She quickly pinched herself to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming. When she found out that she wasn’t, she could hardly contain her excitement! She smiled at him and wiped her helm, trying not to fangirl.

“Oh, my goodness! It’s really you Optimus!” Megabee grinned and looked at the massive mech, still unable to process that she was speaking to THE Optimus Prime! He was amazing, and as tall as she could remember him, with those ginormous legs of his. “I hope I didn’t look like I was showing off back there!” She sighed, still feeling a bit out of breath. All that hacking, and slashing had taken its toll on her, and she shuddered a bit as she began to cool off, her vents pump out cold air to stop her overheating and possibly melting. 

“No, no. You have the makings of a great Autobot! I promise with a bit of professional training you will become exemplary!” Optimus chuckled and looked down at her, grinning again as he watched her blush and become flustered. It was so sweet to see the normally incredibly determined Autobot to become flustered and lose her composure. He had been watching her train for some time, and now that she had passed the final level, he was certain that she was ready to join his team. He was looking forward to having a new member on his rather small team.

“Really? Are you sure? I don’t think that I do, I mean it took me a while to finally beat that level on the combat simulation!” She sighed, and began walking to the Energon dispenser, which was only a few feet away from where they were conversing, and grabbed two cubes, pouring one for herself, and one for Optimus. She then turned around, away from the machine and handed one of the large cubes to him, and he quickly thanked her. She quickly took a sip of the shaking Energon to calm her nerves, being careful not to spill it.

“Yes. I am sure. I have been monitoring your training, and you have performed beyond my expectations, so I believe you are very worthy of a place on my team.” Optimus smiled, and gestured for them to walk into the adjacent room, which had chairs and tables for them to sit and chat after either using the battle simulation or sparring. Once they arrived, he took a seat and continued to the sip the cube, watching as Megabee did the same. He then moved his cube, watching as the Energon inside swilled around, before he looked at her and smiled. 

Megabee almost did a double take. “On your team? As in Bee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Arcee? With you leading? Please tell me you’re joking!” She gasped, looking at him, unable to tell if this was a joke or if he was being serious. She hoped that it was the latter, as having a place on Prime’s team was all she ever dreamed of, and it would mean the world to her if she was able to progress to a stage where she was a member on his team. She leaned back in her chair and nervously awaited his response.

“I’m being completely serious Megabee.” Optimus grinned, and he sighed in relief as he saw her visibly loosen up and relax. “I want you to join my team as a rookie, then I ca train you up, so one day, you can become Prime.” He then yelped in shock as Megabee accidentally sprayed her mouthful of Energon all over him, making him look quite a mess. He quickly pulled out a rag form subspace and cleaned the Energon off of him, making sure to get every single drop, otherwise he would end up either rusting, or it start to smell.

“I am so sorry about that!” She gasped, looking at the Autobot leader. She didn’t mean to spit her Energon out, but she hadn’t expected him to say that. She handed him a rag to help him clean up the mess she had inadvertently caused. She smiled when she saw that it was all cleaned up, and she took the rag back and put it in her subspace. “As you were saying before I rudely interrupted you by spitting out my Energon and accidentally soaking you in the process.” She sat back and smiled, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“As I was saying, if you work hard enough, then you could one day take my place as Prime.” He braced himself for a second wave of Energon but breathed a small sigh of relief when Megabee continued drinking her cube without spraying its contents all over the place. When he noticed her rather surprised expression, he smiled at her warmly. “Don’t worry about it yet, you will still have a long way to go working up from the ranks. But when the time comes, I will help you prepare for the role, much as my mentor did for me.” 

“What happens once you step down from the role of Prime, and I take your place?” Megabee asked. She didn’t want to basically usurp his position of power from him a la Starscream. She looked at him curiously, waiting for his response. She was very excited to find out what would happen once she had gotten the title of Prime. She hadn’t realised that one could work their way up from rookie, all the way to Prime. This was news to her, and it was very exciting news at that! She now had a massive grin plastered on her face. 

“After you take my place, I will become your second in command, or if you wish, your mentor, to pass on what I have learned during my experience as a Prime.” Optimus smiled and looked at her. It would fun to have a new member on the team, especially a femme. Arcee had been complaining for a long time that she was the only female on a base full of mechs. Sure, Miko was there, but it didn’t feel the same as having another female of her own species, as she would be able to talk to them more often.

“Ah I see!” Megabee grinned and looked at him. “Is there anything else that I should know before I take this life changing decision and sign on to your amazing team?” She grinned and looked at him, feeling really excited. She was starting a whole new chapter of her life, and she couldn’t wait to tell everybot she knew that she was on the same team as the legendary Optimus Prime! She shivered with glee, before regaining her composure when she saw Optimus looking at her curiously. “Sorry, I’m just really excited about joining your team! Is there anything else?”

“No, there is nothing else that you need to know. However, once you are at the base, you will need to adapt a vehicle disguise so that you can blend in better and avoid drawing suspicion to yourself whilst we are stationed at the base.” He cautioned her, not wanting a repeat of the Smokescreen incident that almost made them blow their cover. “I don’t want a repeat of Smokescreen revealing himself to a human and almost blowing our robots in disguise agenda. If it were not for our youngest human friend Raf, I do not know what would’ve happened.

“I see.” Megabee tilted her head and then smiled. “I am so ready for this!” She got up from her seat at the table and watched as Optimus mirrored her, before gesturing for her to follow him. She followed him and listened very closely to what he had to say, before nodding and smiling at him. “I understand Optimus, and I am very nervous about this. However, I am incredibly excited!” She bounced up and down in delight, much like a small sparkling being handed an Energon cookie. She couldn’t wait to meet the others, and introduce herself to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking commissions on Tumblr. Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
